mini serius: cought up
by kagxinu
Summary: what happens when two plaers met two hot models? inuyasha and miroku are the top laziest company owner in tokyo one day they met Kyoto's top hottest models what happens? the boys learn what love is........or did they? rated t for thinking and languege.inu


mini serius COUGHT UP

InuYasha and his most trusted friend were having ice cream, well his friend had said that they should get together sometimes since InuYasha and he were so caught up with every girl they meet anywhere. They were pretty rich they owned a company they mostly didn't do anything you can say that. They were one of the laziest people you could find in the city of Tokyo. While they were eating their ice cream and bragging on about how many girls they been with this week they saw two girls walking up the street. They were in slow motion waling up the street with their hair blowing in the wind, they dressed alike but each boy could see who was hot and who they wanted. They looked at each other as if they agreed like that they got up placing ten dollars and ran to the two girl who were getting attention from every boy in the room.

_I'm the kind of brotha  
Who been doin' it my way  
Gettin' my way for years  
In my career  
And every lover  
In and out my life  
I've hit, love and left the tears  
Without a care  
Until I met this girl who turned the tables around  
She caught me by surprise  
I never thought I'd be the one breaking down  
I cant figure it out why_

When they couth up to the girl they pretended not to notice them so they went talking about who was the hottest guy ever.

" oh you know he's pretty hot, I mean every girl dreams to be with him about" the girl who was taller and looked older than the other raven haired girl said flipping her hair back hitting Miroku who was next to her just a acouble inches above her.

"Yeah and so I'm I" Miroku said as he put his hand on her shoulder. She blushed it off as if it was just a fry there but inside she was screaming 'I guess all that practice worked' she thought as she smiled at her friend.

"Hey ladies would you go to the movie with us?" Miroku asked as he tried putting his hand on her waist now.

"How rude" Kagome said showing her best that she was shocked.

"You two usually do this to every hot girl that passes bye?" Sango asked getting a little disgusted that they didn't even care for their names.

"Well what's your name I'm InuYasha and that's my friend Miroku excuse him he's a lench" he as his friend glared at him.

"Well he's a gent" Kagome said as he smile at him he had the cutest strangers ears she had ever seen she so wanted to touch them but she had to stay cool or everything would be ruin.

"So would you two hot ladies care to join us to a movie?" Miroku asked.

"Hhhhhhhm, we don't know we just met you two" they said as they walked away. The two boys looked at them what was it that they felt like they needed to get the two to like them. They looked at the sway their hips and they were gone. What was it that they felt in their chest they defiantly didn't know the feeling because they never felt it before? Was it love?

'Nah that's impossible' they thought as they looked at each other and went back to the ice cream shop. But then why couldn't take their mind of them?

_I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I don't know what it is  
But it seems shes got me twisted  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girls got a hold on me_

The next day the girl's passed again except this time they went into the ice cream shop they had come over there so they could see them again.

(Inu's P.O.V)

I looked at her as she entered the shop, yesterday I was kind of dry to say anything that had never happened to me before. I 'm like one of the top payer this town got and I'm losin it with some girl? No way she has to be mind, there's no way a girl can flirt with me withought even saying a word and get away with it. I walked over to where she was sitting with her other friend who Miroku thinks she's hot, no offence she was hot but her other friend was hotter. Miroku was with as we both walked to the girls they were talking about another 'hot' guy again I that what they do all the time.

(Normal prove)

"So wass up ladies?" InuYasha said as he sat down put on his killer smile but it didn't work on them.

"What a surprise Sango we found those jerks from yesterday" Kagome said as she looked surprised to see than……..not. The boys looked at each 'this is not going to be easy' they thought and look back at them.

"So what are your names you never did say it yesterday you know" InuYasha said looking at Kagome she put her ice cream in her mouth and licking it off her fingers. He licked his lips a she did so, she didn't even notice that she was looking at him with a smirk on her face. His eyes moved up to her lips she licked then as she watched his eyes move up. His eyes stopped at her curve of her breast and that got him on fire 'what is it with this girl' he thought as he looked at his friend he was in the same shit he was in.

_Let me go baby  
Now listen  
My momma told me  
Be careful who you do cuz karma comes back around  
Same ol' song  
But I was so sure  
That it wouldnt happen to me  
Cuz I know how to put it down  
But I was so wrong  
This girl was mean  
She really turned me out  
Her body was so tight  
I'm lookin' for her in the daytime with a flashlight  
My homies say this girl is crampin' my style_

_And I can't figure it out._

Miroku looked at the goddess in front of him, was she messing with him on purpose or was he taking it wrong? She licked the ice cream that had melted from her spoon from her finger, he had fucked a lot of girl but this was his very first one that got him so caught up with him, what was it that this girl had that turn him on. She was one of the hottest of the two the other Kagome was her name she was hot but the one in front of him was the hottest of the two and anther wise the other one Kagome wasn't his type anyway InuYasha looked interested in her. The girl licked her finger while watching him they were falling to their trap.

In some how they found them self actually walking to the movies at last they had agreed.

"Hey where did you guys come from cuz I'm sure I f…..I've never seen any of you here" InuYasha said as he looked at Miroku who was very aware to his mistake.

"Well we're from Kyoto we're actually model we took a break from there I'm surprised no one has noticed us, this city is so slow and we like it a lot" Kagome said as she laughed.

"Well I've dated a lot of models but you two are the first we actually think we're going to stick around with" InuYasha said as he looked at the girl.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking at him her eyes were more looking at his ears.

"Huh?" he looked up in the sky being hit bye the sun light "wats up there?" he asked looking down at her. Sango giggled making the two boys look at her crazy while Kagome's cheeks stain a little blush on it.

"It's your ears, she has been talking about them since yesterday" she said giggling more that just made InuYasha grin down at the now fully blushed girl.

"Like them?" he grinned the others just looked the two.

"You guys we're going in for shoaling soccer wants come?" Sango said as she stopped there letting Miroku's hand on her waist.

"Nah that movie sucks" Kagome said a she pulled InuYasha down the theater instead of going in she pulled in a little forest that was just right down by it.

"See ya later Sang, lots of love!" Kagome shouted as the two walked in the theater her friend telling her the same thing.

_I'm so  
caught up_

_Got me feelin' it Caught up  
I don't know what it is  
But it seems shes got me twisted  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girls got a hold  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Really feelin' it  
Caught up  
I don't know what it is  
But it seems shes got me twisted  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Really feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girls got a hold on me_

Sango walked in the theater and the movie was just starting she sat on the front sit. Miroku sat next to her he smiled at her but she ignored it since she watched to watch the movie and not missing any part of it. When it was the climax Sango found herself holding his hand. That made him smile like the glitch.

InuYasha was confused where she was taking him, he just followed her he didn't care where he was just as long as he was with her and he liked how she was pulling on his hand.

" come on haven't you ever thought of going in a forest before see what's there or how it looks like?" she asked making him look at her as she had lost her mind or something but that just made him lost his mind when he looked at her.

"No, I've been here a lot of time" he said as he they come a clear park.

"Darn" she cursed; they walked to the park and sat on one of the benches. It was about six and the sky was getting dark they were sitting there Kagome smiling at the view while InuYasha just smiled because she did.

"You what?" he said turning to her.

"hm?" she turned to look at him" what?"

" for some reason I feel comfortable here with you I feel like you're the thing that has been missing in my life, what does that mean?" he asked.

"Well little buddy you're in love" she said blushing trying her best no to. He blushed 'love?' that was one of the strangers thing he had ever heard.

_I think I like it baby  
Oh nooo, oh no  
Ooh, yeaah, oh my_

_This girl was mean  
She really turned me out  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, suga  
My homies say this girl is crampin' my style  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Caught up  
Don't know what it is  
But it seems shes got me twisted  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Really feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girls got a hold  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Im so  
Caught up  
I don't know what it is  
But it seems shes got me twisted  
I'm  
Caught up  
Really feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girls got a hold on me_

In the theater Miroku had asked the same thing and Sango told him the same things withought any feelings attached to it but blushing.


End file.
